


Living With The Mikaelsons

by RonaeleW



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Foursome, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:52:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaeleW/pseuds/RonaeleW
Summary: Klaus finds out that anyone from the Petrova bloodline can create more hybrids. upon finding this out he gives up on Elena and takes a chance by kidnapping her younger sister, Anna. She goes with him willingly but will she regret her decision when she becomes immersed in a world of original vampires and complicated affairs?





	Living With The Mikaelsons

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first or many chapters. please feel free to leave any thoughts or feelings :)

I slowly awoke from my restless sleep. Light burned my eyes, and I was met with cold air instead of my cosy comforter. I was not a morning person to say the least. But what made it even worse was that this was not my room.  
This was not the pale blue walls that was my bedroom. No. I was on a four poster bed with a golden mesh canopy flowing down. This was a bed built for kings and queens. The room outside of the bed only made my agree with my statement further. There was a large wooden armchair in the far corner of the room. Adorned with a golden pillow. A coffee table was to the right of it. It sat snuggly next to the window.  
I looked to my left and was met with drawers and a gigantic wardrobe. I'm pretty sure me, Elena and Jeremy could fit in there easily. Wait, Elena!  
She must be so worried. I had only seen her last night. I mumbled a quick 'good night' before stumbling up the stairs and that was it. I didn't even say I love you.  
I took a breath. I couldn't let myself panic. It was only increase the pleasure of my captors. And anyway, I'm sure Stefan and Damon would find me soon. Elena wouldn't just leave me here, and they would do anything she asked of them. I was going to be completely fine. I hope.  
I was drawn out of thoughts by the opening of the double doors. And there he stood. As terrifying as ever. The one and only, Niklaus. Personally I had never met him, but I had been informed that he was the literal spawn of Satan and could not be trusted under any circumstances. He smiled at me with a toothy grin.  
"sleeping beauty has awoken! I was beginning to think you had died on me," he smirked coming closer.  
"what can I say, I like sleeping," I said with a lazy smile. I took a moment to stretch my arms and click my neck before returning my attention to the hybrid in front of me. He seemed a little taken back by my easy-going nature around him. I could tell he wasn't use to it.  
"well feel free to continue, Love. I'll just be down the hall plotting the death of your loved ones," he crooned and took a couple of steps closer to me. I could tell he was trying to scare me into submission, but I refused to play his games. I just smiled.  
"okie dokie. Could you shut the door on your way out? I teased further.  
suddenly I was being held down on the bed by my throat. Klaus snarled on top of me, his eyes flashing a luminous yellow.  
"and I thought your sister had a death wish. Does stupidity run in the family?" He questioned rhetorically.  
I looked up at him with apologetic eyes. I guess I had pushed him a bit too far. I know he had kidnapped me and had threatened to put an end to my friends and family but I should try to pay nice with him while I remained in his company.  
"I'm sorry, I can see I upset you. That wasn't my intention," I tried smiling again but I was slowly running out of air. Klaus seemed to realise this and he removed his hand.  
"it would do you well not to test me, little Gilbert," he smirked once again.  
"yes Sir. May I ask, why am I being held here?"  
"well love, it turns out that anyone from the doppelgänger bloodline can create new hybrids. So, I chose you. You are much easier to capture than your sister." He was now sitting on the edge of the bed and grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
"so little one, you have a choice. You can behave like a good little girl or I can let you go and take Elena or Jeremy instead. And I won't be as lenient with them."  
my breath became caught in my throat and for the first time since I had woken up I felt utterly defeated. I had no real choice. I wouldn't let harm come to my siblings. I had to give in to Niklaus. I would give him my blood if it meant he would leave my family alone.  
"I will give you my blood and cooperate with you without hassle but I have conditions," I started. He already looked intrigued.  
"I want you to tell Damon and Stefan not to let Elena come looking for me. Secondly, I want to leave mystic falls it'll be even worse for her if she continues to see you around. And lastly, I want your word that I will come to no harm by your hands. Against my better judgement, I trust you and you know that I am the only one of my family that would go with you this easily."  
Klaus nodded thoughtfully and looked up at me with true sincerity and said, "you have my word."  
I let out a sigh of relief. And looked back at he to see him smiling again.  
"I didn't think you'd agree so quickly and with so little demands. Most of which help me as well."  
he shot up quickly and stalked over to the drawers. He opened the second one and pulled out a pair of underwear and a bra to match. He threw them at me and walked out the door without so much as a word.  
he soon came back with a pair of baggy jogging bottoms that would be far to big for me and an oversized hoodie.  
"change into those. We hit the road in half an hour. There will be more suitable clothes at our destination," he said handing me the large clothes.  
"thank you." he nodded curtly and for a split second he genuinely smiled. But it was gone as soon as it appeared and so was he. During my period of staring, he had just turned around and walked away.  
\-----  
I dared to venture out of the room and down the stairs where Klaus was waiting eagerly. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt and he had a large suitcase with him. I walked up to him and smiled tiredly. I had only been awake for an hour and the idea of sleep seemed so very appealing.  
"come on love. The car is waiting."  
he placed his hand on the small of my back and Goosebumps erupted along my skin. His touch sent shivers running down my spine. I mean, can you blame me? Although he was evil and dark, he was also menacingly handsome. No one could deny that. Not even Elena herself. Damon and Stefan couldn't hold a candle to him.  
Ugh what the hell was I thinking?! I couldn't think he was cute! He killed Jenna and kind of killed Elena! And now he's kidnapped me! He clearly has no morals or conscience. How could I even think about him like that? Was there something wrong with me? Perhaps a year of supernatural drama had finally caught up with me.  
"well, are you going to get in or just stare at the car until it evaporates?" Klaus spat obviously wanted to leave already.  
"yeah, sorry," I mumbled as I climbed into the passengers seat. Klaus sped round and was plugged in and turning on the engine before I had time to shut the damn door. The car was nice and warm, and the seats were comfy. I almost snuggled into what I assumed to be Klaus' hoodie. All of a sudden Klaus passed me a thin, furry blanket.  
"its going to be a long ride, get comfortable," he huffed before revving the engine. I tucked the blanket around me and adjusted myself, so my back was to the hybrid. But I squeezed my eyes shut so that I wouldn't have to say goodbye to the town that I called home. This tactic worked, but it also made me drowsy. And even though I was in the company of a homicidal maniac, I fell asleep quite easily.


End file.
